


Anoche

by GrandMasterMeg



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: All Miraculous Characters, Black Character(s), BlackMaleOC, F/F, F/M, HORRIBLE ATTEMPT AT WRITING ACCENTS, How to tag????, I'm a novelist I'll be working on formatting my writing for fics as I go along, M/M, Male Ladybug, Marinette is still very much a girl, My First AO3 Post, Profanity and AAVE will be used, That timeline thing? We don't know her, black boy joy, but not Male Marinette, canon? What's canon?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandMasterMeg/pseuds/GrandMasterMeg
Summary: Anoche is a story centered around my OC, Marceau Breyers. He's a black boy from Louisiana who moves to France on scholarship. He has multiple ideas and plans on how he wants this all to work out, unfortunately for him, nothing goes as planned. The last thing Marceau wanted to be doing is swinging over the Senné in spandex, but here he is.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine/Original Male Character(s), Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Original Male Character(s), Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois & Original Male Character(s), Luka Couffaine/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	1. Way Down We Go - KALEO

**Author's Note:**

> I have not published anything in so long. Please be kind, because it's probably terrible. My art is mediocre but it's something I love doing and it's something I hope you enjoy.

“Tikki,” Marinette said. “Can we talk?” The small red and black kwami turned to her owner. Tikki’s blue eyes were alight with excitement as she was still reeling from the battle that happened earlier that day. Tikki flies over to Marinette and lands in Marinette’s cupped palms. Marinette looks different, Tikki thought. For once, Marinette’s ever-present pigtails were missing, her hair was down and hung greasy and limp around her shoulders. The concealer she’d taken to wearing lately had done absolutely nothing to hide the crater-like bags beneath her eyes. Her face was as pallid as marble and slightly gaunt. Her eyes were bloodshot and her usually plump pink lips were dry and cracked. Marinette didn’t look like Marinette anymore. She almost looked like a shadow—no, that’s exactly what she was. A mere shadow of the girl she used to be. Oh, no, Tikki thought. It’s happening again.

Marinette took a raspy breath and wet her lips with her tongue. But before she could speak a dry hacking cough interrupted her. Tikki spotted a water bottle on the desk. Zipping over to it, Tikki knocked the bottle to the floor. Pushing it, she rolled the bottle over to Marinette’s feet. Once Marinette stopped coughing she took the bottle and shot Tikki a thankful glance before taking a sip. Tikki landed on Marinette’s knee and waited for her to calm fully. When she realized Marinette was staring at her again, Tikki spoke before Marinette could even attempt to. “It’s okay, Marinette. I know,” Tikki said. Marinette’s brow furrowed as she croaked, “Y-you do?” With a solemn expression, Tikki nodded and said, “This has only ever happened once before, but by then it was too late to change anything. I won’t let it happen again!” 

Marinette startled at the conviction the little goddess spoke with. Her bluebell eyes followed the kwami as she rose into the air. “What are you talking about, Tikki?” Marinette asked. Tikki’s eyes watered as she looked over Marinette. She flew up and kissed Marinette on the nose. “You’re starting to worry me, Tikki,” Marinette whispered. 

“And you’re starting to worry me, Marinette,” Tikki said while hovering beside the black-haired girl. Marinette’s eyes narrowed in confusion. “Marinette,” Her mother, Sabine, called from below. “Dinner’s ready, sweetheart!” Marinette’s eyes darted to the trapdoor that led into her room before she looked back at Tikki. 

“Coming, mom!” She gave Tikki a weak smile and tapped the top of the kwami's head with a finger before saying, “When I come back we’ll have that talk, okay! There are some macaroons on the desk. Help yourself, Tikki!” 

Tikki sighed and floated up to Marinette’s bed before cuddling down into her pillow. Tikki’s big blue eyes stared up at Marinette’s numerous photographs on the board beside the bed. Tikki couldn’t help but tear up at how happy and healthy Marinette used to be. “I won’t let what happened to Rasmus happen to you, Marinette,” Tikki said. “I swear it.”

Tikki rested her head on her arms. How long had Marinette been showing signs of illness? When did it start? How did it start? How far had it progressed? Was it already too late for Marinette? Tikki’s head shot up at that thought. It can’t be too late, right, Tikki worried. Her paws resting on her face as fear consumed her tiny body. Tikki thought back to Rasmus and her heart ached. How could she know if it was too late for Marinette when she couldn’t tell it was too late for Rasmus! Tikki flew back and forth around Marinette’s room, her own version of pacing. Tikki was too busy fretting to notice Marinette’s return. 

Marinette paused upon entering her room as she watched her small kwami flit back and forth all while muttering to herself. Marinette walked over to her desk chair and sat down. She felt a bit better after eating, not as worn down as before. She considered starting a new design before she remembered the promise she’d made to her mom over dinner. Sabine had mentioned how rundown Marinette was looking as of late and requested that she take the night off from her designing. If Marinette was being honest with herself, she felt exhausted all the time lately. It was weird. Her workload hadn’t increased all that much. Truthfully Hawkmoth’s akumas were stronger especially with the aid of Mayura’s amoks, but it wasn’t more than Team Miraculous could handle!

That didn’t change the fact that Mariette was feeling drained lately. When she first became Ladybug, Marinette discovered she had no shortage of energy. She could run around for hours and never feel worn out, nowadays walking from her chaise to her desk was equal to running a week-long marathon nonstop. Then there was her inability to focus, she often found it hard to concentrate on the task at hand. If that weren’t bad enough Marinette had also been more forgetful than usual. Maybe it’s just all starting to catch up to me, Marinette thought. “It’s gotta be the stress,” Marinette whispered to herself. “It’s gotta be the stress.”

Tikki had stopped her pacing when she noticed the scent of rust and iron in the air. Looking around for the source of the smell, Tikki froze in horror. Marinette sat at her desk chair with glazed, empty eyes staring at the black screen of her computer monitor. Her skin was almost waxy in appearance and her breaths were short and gasping. However, what worried the small kwami most was the river of red flowing steadily from Marinette’s nose and Marinette’s lack of reaction to it. 

“It’s gotta be the stress. It’s gotta be the stress. It’s gotta be the stress. It’s gotta be the stress.” Marinette muttered over and over again. 

“Marinette,” Tikki called out. The tiny goddess flew closer to the unaware miraculous holder. Tikki pulled a couple of tissues from the box Marinette kept in the corner of her desk. “Marinette,” Tikki called again. Getting no response or even a reaction from the young girl whispering to herself, Tikki moved in front of her. “Marinette!” The kwami yelled. 

Startled Marinette looked down into the large, blue, worried eyes of the kwami of creation. “Y-you’re bleeding, Marinette,” Tikki whispered sadly. She flew a tad closer to the raven-haired girl and held the tissues out to her. Marinette looked at her reflection in the dark computer monitor and saw the blood flowing from her nose and down her chin. She hadn’t even felt it! She grabbed the tissues from Tikki and hastily began trying to stop the blood flow.

The bleeding had stopped after about five minutes. Marinette now stood in front of her sink with bloody tissues around her feet and on the counter. Marinette took a long look at herself and her bloodstained face and shirt. Tears began pooling in her already bloodshot eyes. Through gasping breaths Marinette managed to croak out, “Tikki, what’s happening to me?”

Tikki made a sad sound low in her throat in response. “We’ll go to Master Fu tomorrow,” Tikki whispered. Her very being pained at the muffled sound of Marinette’s crying. Tikki flew over to Marinette and hunkered down low in her limp black locks trying her best to offer Marinette comfort.


	2. And So My Heart Became a Void - Ursine Vulpine & Annaca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marceau (OC) is introduced, and Marinette finally gets answers, but are they the answers she wants?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your responses to this made me feel like maybe I can still do this whole writing thing. Thank you! I won't give you guys an update schedule because I probably wouldn't be able to stick to it, college is infamous for its unpredictability. However, I will update more when I can! I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Marceau's accent is loosely based on my own as are his speech patterns and slang, while he's from Louisiana, I am from Texas. While I don't think I have an accent, I've been told that I do. So, his speech pattern is similar to mine. 
> 
> Tikki may seem OOC but keep in mind, she is a mystical being who's been around for ages. I feel like the show downplays her age and character because it's supposed to be for children, I will not be doing the same.

The end of the school day couldn’t come fast enough. Marinette had spent the whole day on edge, she was wound tighter than a spring. Despite being the owner of the luckiest miraculous, Marinette could feel the almost overwhelming bad luck in the air. She just knew Hawkmoth wouldn’t allow her to even make it through the first hour of classes let alone the additional seven hours that make up the school day. But the attack never came, no black butterflies were taking to the Parisian skies. All was calm. And that made Marinette even more uneasy. 

“Marinette,” a smooth voice called from behind. 

Marinette jolted as though someone had poked her with something sharp. Turning around swiftly Marinette came face to face with large hazel eyes hidden behind black frames. “Girl, are you okay?” Alya asked. Marinette rubbed at the back of her neck and said, “Um, yeah, Alya. Heh, wh-why wouldn’t I be? It’s all good here! I-that is to say I-I’m all good, uh, alright. Uh, yeah, yeah I’m fine. Why do you ask?”

Alya gave Marinette a look of disbelief. Her hand was on her hip and her full lips were pursed outward. “Right,” Alya drawled. “That’s why you’re babbling to me like I’m Adrien.”

Marinette huffed as her cheeks reddened slightly. Whatever Marinette’s response was, Alya missed it. She was too busy staring at Marinette. “Hey, girl, are you feeling alright lately?” Alya questioned. 

Hazel eyes were sharp with worry. Marinette looked run down and for the first time, she was very unkempt. Gone was the blazer, pink pleated pants, and ballet flats. Gone were the pigtails and bright blue eyes. Today Marinette wore a large pink sweatshirt complete with baggy black sweatpants and slip-on sneakers. Her hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail and her eyes were as dead as Alya’s sister, Nor—Anansi, claimed she felt inside. 

Loathe as Alya was to admit it, that blush that coated Marinette’s face just moments ago had made her look way healthier than she did now. Truthfully, Marinette resembled a walking corpse. 

Marinette shuffled her feet under Alya’s scrutinizing gaze. “I’m fine, Alya,” Marinette croaked. “Or-or I will be. I’m heading to the doctor after school, I have an appointment.” Alya nodded understandingly at Marinette before saying, “Then shouldn’t you get going?” Marinette stared at Alya with a baffled expression. “Why would I be going? We still have a full day, Alya.” 

Alya could only look at Marinette in disbelief. 

“Marinette,” Alya said. “School ended 15 minutes ago.” Slowly Alya’s words dawned on the young miraculous holder. Reaching into her pocket, Marinette pulled out her phone and checked the time. Looking back up at Alya and attempting poorly to conceal the horror she felt at how unaware she was, Marinette gave a hasty goodbye before fleeing toward Master Fu’s healing parlor.

When Marinette arrived at the parlor she threw the door open and rushed inside. Not even two steps in, Marinette collided with another person and they both fell. The fall jarred Marinette so much that she could only lay there winded afterward. Her mind was a tad foggier than usual and by the sudden pain flaring in her back, Marinette knew she’d have a bad bruise later. 

“Hey, sorry ‘bout that,” Came a voice that spoke in strangely accented French. “You alright there, chère?” 

Marinette trailed her eyes from obscenely bright neon yellow running shoes, up a pair of black jogger clad legs, and past the black hoodie embroidered with a neon yellow Jagged Stone logo until she reached a face that was clearly crafted by gods. The handsome young man before her was as beautiful as her sweet Adrien, if not more so! The Sun sat high in the sky and gave his deep ebony skin a golden glow. The bright light made his blazing whiskey-colored eyes nearly translucent. The loose mane of green-dyed curls on his head complimented his brown skin in a gorgeous contrast of earthy tones. His full lips parted revealing pearly white teeth and the roguish grin made him more attractive.

“You ain’t heard a word I said, didja chère?” Spoke the green-haired god. 

“Uh, wha?” Marinette mumbled. 

The god huffed good-naturedly and leaned down to Marinette taking her forearms in his hands and hoisting her onto her feet in one swift motion. “There you be, right as rain,” he said. “You hit the ground mighty hard. Y’sure you’re alright?” 

Marinette only stared at the boy before her. She was only able to pick out certain words he said. English-speaker, Marinette thought. However, she was able to grasp that he’d been asking if she was okay. “Ah, I am okay. Thank you for asking and for helping me,” Marinette said. She deliberately spoke slowly assuming he didn’t understand French all that well due to the strange accent he had. 

The boy gave her a quizzical stare. His arched brows furrowed and his brown eyes narrowed. “Why are you speaking so slowly, chère? Didja hit your head? Maybe we should get you some help?” The young man said in rapid-fire French as he guided Marinette further inside the parlor and helped her to a seat. 

Before Marinette could respond he’d dashed back to the door closing it and picking up a black backpack Marinette hadn’t seen before. Must be his, she thought. “I am okay. I was speaking slower because I assumed you didn’t speak much French. You were speaking English earlier and I was only able to catch a word or two,” Marinette said, speaking at a more normal speed. The green-haired boy knelt in front of Marinette while rubbing at the back of his neck. “Ah, sorry ‘bout that. While a lot of people speak French and English back home, more people speak English than anything else.”

“Where is home? If you don’t mind me asking that is, y-you don’t have to tell me,” Marinette replied. The boy ignored Marinette’s question in favor of reaching around Marinette’s head and feeling gently at the back of her head. “U-um, what are you doing?” Marinette asked, her eyes were wide with shock and a slight weariness at having the unknown boy so close. 

The boy froze having noticed her unease. 

Retracting his hand, he gave Marinette a sheepish smile. “My apo’logies. I was gunna check for any bumps, knots, or cuts. Wanted to make sure you didn’t suffer a head injury during your fall. Sorry,” he said in a rushed voice. 

“O-oh, I’m fine,” Marinette replied. “Thank you…” Marinette trailed off realizing she didn’t even know his name! 

The boy seemed to come to the same conclusion as he answered, “Marceau Breyers...yes, like the ice cream. No relation though.” 

“Ice cream?” Marinette said.

“Nothing, nothing! Your name is?” He asked rather than answering her inquiry.

Marinette gave the boy a strange look as she answered, “Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

Marceau lit up at her name, his amber eyes looking more like liquid gold in his happiness. “Any relation to Tom and Sabine Dupain-Cheng? They’ve got the best bakery in Paris! I’m pretty sure I’ve gained at least 15 pounds in the week and a half I’ve been here. I’ve been there every day.”

Marinette relaxed even further at the mention of her parents. “Yes, they’re my parents,” she said. “You’ve only been here a week and a half? Are you homeschooled? You look about my age, are you going to school in the area? Whi—” Marinette was cut off when another voice caught their attention.

“Marceau! I thought you were—Marinette! What are you doing here?” Master Fu’s brow was creased in confusion as he stared at the two teens in the lobby. He made his way over to them with a small smile beginning to curl at his lips.

Marceau stood up and turned toward the small Chinese man. “I was on mah way out and the lil’ chère was on her way in. Knocked her pretty good, she hit her head when she went down. Brought her in to make sure she was alrigh’.” Marceau rubbed at the back of his head, ruffling his curls and making his lazy day style even messier. 

Master Fu felt amusement bubble up in him. It was hilarious to think that the strong and ever-steady Ladybug was clumsy in everyday life. However, upon a closer look at Marinette, Fu noticed how drained the young heroine looked. He could also see the small head of her kwami peeking worriedly from her purse. He turned to ask Marceau to leave but the boy was already gathering his things.

Marceau turned to Marinette as he placed his backpack on his back. His eyes had caught the time on the grandfather clock Master Fu kept in the shop. “I’ll be leaving you in the very capable hands of Master Fu, chère,” he said. “Master Fu, I’ll be seeing ya on Thursday. Gotta jet now tho’, I’ll miss mah train otherwise.” 

Without waiting for a response, Marceau ran out of the shop slamming the door behind him. Fu turned to Marinette in worry as he watched Tikki flit about the young girl asking after her health. “Why don’t you two follow me? I have a feeling this conversation will require tea.”

Wayzz looked up as everyone entered Master Fu’s sitting room. He flew over to the group with eyes full of concern at Marinette’s lack of smile and Tikki’s frown. Once everyone was situated, Fu turned to Marinette for an explanation but found the girl staring at her kwami. “Tikki, will you explain now?” Marinette asked. Her tone was croaky and Master Fu gestured for her to sip her tea in hopes that it would soothe her throat. 

“As you know, Marinette, you aren’t the first Ladybug I’ve had.” Marinette nodded her head as she watched Tikki hover near Wayzz. The green kwami placed his paw atop Tikki’s, trying to comfort her. “We kwamis have been around for a long time. We were there when humankind came into being, and we’ll be here long after. We’ve worked alongside humankind from the dawn of your existence,” Tikki’s tone was solemn and her usually bright blue eyes had turned purple. 

Tikki took a breath to center herself before she continued speaking. “It is not an exaggeration when we call ourselves gods, to you we were. We granted gifts. I personally offered good favor and fortune. I am the goddess of luck and fortune, after all.”

Tikki moved away from Wayzz and sat on Marinette’s knee. “However, that’s not what you want to know about, is it? No, that’s just me stalling. One of my earliest miraculous holders was called Rasmus, you would have liked him Marinette. He was just like you! He was kind, caring, clumsy, always late, and he had a smile that rivaled the sun on its best day. Rasmus was an Egyptian prince whose tale has long since been buried beneath the sands of time. Rasmus created the standard that I hold all of my holders to, and I have yet to have a holder to not surpass that standard. Sadly, like most, Rasmus’ time was cut short and that is no one’s fault but my own. Unfortunately, that’s why we’re here today.” 

Wayzz had frozen the moment Tikki mentioned Rasmus. It had been multiple millennia since the young prince’s unfortunate demise but every kwami knew how his death continued to weigh on Tikki’s conscience.

“It has only happened the one time before and as such, it was never spoken of. I told no one, not another kwami, and certainly not a Guardian of the miraculous. The one occurrence was enough, I knew I’d recognize the signs were it to ever happen again, and I was right.” 

Marinette had grown tired of Tikki’s cryptic speech and practically shouted, “What are you talking about, Tikki? What is going on?”

Tikki’s eyes had lightened even further to an amethyst-like color. Purple irises locked onto dimly-lit bluebell ones. “Arguably, the Ladybug Miraculous is the strongest of them all. The only one that can stand toe-to-toe with me and not be completely overwhelmed is Plagg, the Cat Miraculous. As I’ve mentioned, kwami are gods. As my holder, whenever you transform into Ladybug you take on a large portion of my power, Marinette. Every time you transform, our bond grows stronger and you take on a bit more of my abilities. However, mortals were never meant to be gods, Marinette.” Tikki floated up and placed a paw on Marinette’s nose before backing away and hovering near Wayzz again.

“What does this all mean, Tikki?” Master Fu asked with concern shining in his eyes and worry in his heart. 

“Rasmus didn’t die swiftly or even naturally,” Tikki said. She held back a wince at the gasps that echoed throughout the room. “He was fine in the beginning. The bond acted as it should and progressed normally until it didn’t. I never noticed, not until it was too late anyway. Rasmus started to become ill. Neither of us thought much of it because there was a small, but curable, plague going around his empire at that time. The symptoms started small, they were similar to today’s flu and the common cold. Unfortunately, they quickly escalated. One night we were zipping through the kingdom after dark for a bit of fun and the next night Rasmus could no longer walk without assistance.” 

Tikki’s eyes were hazy with tears. She looked into the fearful eyes of Marinette and for a moment her vision blurred. Instead of a 14-year-old Parisian girl, Tikki saw a boy. A 17-year-old boy with skin that had been steadily bronzed from the heady Egyptian sun. His red-brown eyes were lined with kohl and he was draped in gold and other jewels. For a moment she and the boy just stared at one another before he offered her an encouraging smile and faded away. Tikki wiped away her tears as she stared at Marinette. 

“Unbeknownst to us at the time, Rasmus’ body had begun to reject the power of the miraculous—it had been for a while. As a result, his health faded fast. First, he was tired all the time and incapable of focus. Then, he was sick, but he got better soon after. It always gets better before it gets worse, right?”

The red and black kwami took a shaky breath. “He lost the function of his legs, leaving him paralyzed from the waist down. After, he continued to get sicker… until his body was no longer capable of fighting against the rejection. Rasmus died on the night he was supposed to ascend to the throne. They buried him as a king. He never got to see his crown.” 

Wayzz had grabbed Tikki in a hug as Master Fu sat in solemn silence. Marinette, however, cried with Tikki. She reached out with a trembling hand and caressed Tikki’s small head in comfort.

“Marinette,” Tikki said blankly. “I have reason to believe your body is beginning to reject the miraculous. You’re showing all of the same symptoms Rasmus had.”

“W-what are we gonna d-do, Tikki?” Marinette tried valiantly to ignore the tremble in her voice.

Tikki took a rasping breath as a fresh wave of tears fell over her. “Should you give up your miraculous, and by consequence being Ladybug, the effects of the rejection will, with time, disappear.”

“Tikki, no! Paris needs Ladybug!” Marinette shouted.

With a heavy heart, Tikki responded, “Yes, but that Ladybug won’t be you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading, also don't be afraid to comment. I love reading your opinions...as long as you're not rude about it that is. ;)


	3. No Time To Die - Billie Eilish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mad short but I am currently working on the next update. I don't know when it'll be posted but hopefully, it'll be soon! Thanks for reading!

No one spoke as Tikki’s statement rolled over them. Everything was quiet and still, it was like someone had pressed the pause button on a television show. Tikki looked to Marinette with glowing purple eyes. “I will not be the cause of another miraculous holder’s death, Marinette. You will give up your miraculous and cease being Ladybug. However, that doesn’t mean you have to go back to being an ignorant civilian. I’d never ask something so cruel.”

Marinette took a deep breath but before she could speak, Tikki cut her off.

“You will not be allowed another miraculous unless the situation is truly dire and it will only be as a last result. You are easily one of the best Ladybugs I’ve ever had, Marinette, I’ll miss you. But I will not stand idly by and watch as I kill you because your body cannot handle the stress of our bond! Superheroes have to be prepared to make sacrifices, yes. But you are 14, Marinette! You’re still a child! I would never ask a child to kill themselves! As long as there is breath in my body, as long as there is another option, as long as I have power—I will not watch another one of my chosen die!” 

Tikki’s spots lit up in the same glowing purple as her eyes as the small goddess spoke. Power rolled off of the Goddess of Fortune in a palpable wave. The skies outside rumbled in response to the tiny goddess’s declaration. “Maybe you should calm down, Goddess,” Wayzz spoke for the first time. “You are frightening your charge.”

With those five words, Tikki calmed instantly. The last thing she wanted was Marinette afraid of her. “I’m sorry, Marinette. I just want you to understand. For a moment, don’t think about what’s right, okay? Don’t think about what Ladybug would do or even about what Ladybug should do. Think about Marinette.”

Marinette stared at the little goddess with a frown. Her lips pursed in confusion as she scratched at her head. “I don’t understand, Tikki—”

“Marinette has school, friends, a crush, a family. Marinette has long-term goals. Marinette wants a career. Marinette wants a family of her own one day,” the kwami interjected. “Marinette has a mom and dad who would forever wonder what happened to their daughter. Was it their fault? Why didn’t they notice? How did this happen? Marinette has friends whose lives will forever be incomplete. I miss Marinette. If Marinette were here she would do this. I wanted Marinette to be in my wedding. Marinette was going to design my dress, did you know that? Marinette was gonna be my kids’ godmother.”

Tikki’s voice had changed each time she made a new point. The voices were unknown to Wayzz and Master Fu, but Marinette knew who they were. She heard them every day, some she’d been hearing for years, and two of them she’d known since birth. Tears slid silently down ivory cheeks as Marinette thought of what her friends and family would think. 

Can I give up Mom, Dad, Nona, Alya, the girls, everyone at school… Adrien… Luka? Can I sacrifice my everything to Ladybug? Marinette thought. No, I couldn’t… “I haven’t started living yet,” Marinette whispered.

“You haven’t,” Tikki agrees. “I want you to. So, I’m asking you to do the right thing and return your miraculous, Marinette.”

More tears well up in Marinette’s bloodshot eyes and she swallowed the lump in her throat. “I can’t,” Marinette whispered. 

“Why not?” Tikki asked.

“Because Marinette wants to do the right thing and help her friend Tikki, too.”

“There may be a way that you can help, without being Ladybug, Marinette,” Master Fu said.

At the sight of her big blue pleading for an answer, Master Fu knew that she’d be the best choice. Wayzz flew over to Fu. “Master, are you sure?”

“I am sure, old friend,” Master Fu said. “I am not getting any younger. I have been toying with the idea for some time, however, I was hesitant to entrust the task to a miraculous holder. Least of all the holder of the Ladybug miraculous.”

“You don’t mean—” Tikki began. Maybe she wouldn’t have to say goodbye to Marinette completely!

“I do.”

Master Fu faced Marinette who was watching the interaction with confusion. “While Tikki’s concern for you is valid, exceptionally so. I do believe there is a way you can still help without being Ladybug, Marinette.”

Marinette nodded and wiped at the tears budding in the corners of her eyes. 

“As I stated, I am not getting any younger. I will eventually be too old to carry on the mantle of Guardian of the Miraculous. I’d like you to take up the job and title in my steed, Marinette. You’ll be here to guide the next generation of Miraculous holders and still be able to help without the danger to your health,” Master Fu said.

“But what about Ladybug?” Marinette croaked.

“If Tikki is agreeable, you’ll continue as Ladybug until we find a suitable replacement. However, the moment your health seems truly detrimental, your miraculous will be taken. I am already hesitant to allow you to keep the miraculous with how your health has declined. Sadly, the sacrifice is necessary. As you said, Paris does need Ladybug.” Marinette bowed her head in thought. 

“I,” she began. Her throat clogging at what she was about to say. “I do not like this, but you’re both right. I’m not okay, and I haven’t been for a little while now. I understand that this is necessary and when the time comes, I will hand over my miraculous. Until then, I will do my best to continue being a Ladybug you can be proud of, Tikki. Even if that means being a little selfish sometimes!”

Tikki smiled at Marinette and nodded her agreement. Marinette’s brow creased. “Where do we even begin looking for a new Ladybug?”

Master Fu offered one of his regular secretive smiles while closing his eyes. “I might have an idea or two.”

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, that's over with. If it gets a positive response, I'll continue it. This is something that has been collecting dust in my archives for a while now, hope it was good enough.


End file.
